In conventional tractor-trailer combinations having multiple pneumatically braked trailers, the braking response of the braking systems of the second and subsequent trailers is considerably slower than the braking response of the braking system of the first trailer (i.e., the trailer coupled to the tractor). This is due to the length of the pneumatic lines employed. Thus, there is a need for a trailer brake-control module that improves (reduces) the braking response time for the second trailer and any subsequent trailers (the second and any subsequent trailers will be referred to generally hereinafter as “second” trailer).